nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 16
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (7th, 86 points) | final_result = 20th, 85 points | prev = 15 | next = 17 }} Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 16 in Jerusalem, Israel. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 13, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the song "Play My Drum" performed by Sandra Lyng. The entry qualified from the first semi-final and placed 20th in the final, scoring 85 points. Before Northvision On 2 September 2015, NRK finally confirmed the Norwegian participation in the sixteenth edition along with the thirteenth edition of the usual national selection Den Norsken Sangen. Den Norsken Sangen 13 NRK presented all the competing acts with their song entries on 3rd September 2015. A few of them had already participated in the national selection in the past like Sandra Lyng, Morgan Sulele, Staysman & Lazz, Jesper Jenset and Samsaya. There was once again no foreign act included. The Running Order for the first show was revealed on Friday, 4 September 2015. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. The final started on 11 September with the voting lasting about six days, ending on 15 September 2015. The qualifiers announcements took place the next day. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 20 September 2015 with Sandra Lyng winning the Gold Final by a landslide breaking the record of most points recieved in the selection and therefore getting the ticket to Jerusalem. At Northvision On 14 September 2015, the semi-final allocation draw for the North Vision Song Contest 16 took place at the Jerusalem Town Hall. Norway was drawn to perform in the first half of the first semi-final. On 28 September 2015, during the running order draw, Sandra was drawn to perform third on the 10th of October. in the opening ceremony in Jerusalem.|150px]] Sandra managed to win the public and was predicted to qualify to the final, placing 12th in the betting odds. Norway managed to cheer up the crowd and was announced as the sixth finalist. In the qualifiers press conference, Sandra drew the number 21; which meant the performance order for the grand final. She added that she's very proud to represent Norway and bring her country once again in the final thanking everyone who "played the drum" and voted for the country. Norway performed in the grand final on 7 November after Croatia and before Italy. Although the public really liked the song, the outcome wasn't that positive. Norway finished 20th in the final scoring 85 points, getting 10 points from Romania and France. On the same day, it was revealed that Sandra had finished 7th in the first semi-final with 86 points. On 7 November 2015, the split results were revealed. Norway came 4th in the televoting and 8th in the juries for the first semi-final while the juries ranked Norway 20th in the final with the televoting giving Lyng an 11th place. Before the final voting, it was revealed that Norway came 5th in the Web Award voting. After the contest, Sandra Lyng got nominated for the best female artist while "Play My Drum" got nominated in the categories for the best Pop and Northern song. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the first semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 47th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 1 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Olav Viksmo Slettan while Silje Reiten Nordnes served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Christina Skaar, who came second in Den Norsken Sangen 13. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 16 Category:NVSC 16 countries